The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Future vehicles are devised to increase user's convenience and driving efficiency by mounting a plurality of electronic controllers (ECUs) linked with various sensors installed at the inside/outside of a vehicle and smartly controlling various functions through communication using an in-vehicle network such as a controller area network (CAN).
Recently, in an Internet of things (IoT) technology field of information communication, studies for employing a smartcar etc. as a platform have been actively conducted.
Moreover, recently, standardization and technical development of vehicle-to-vehicle communication or vehicle-to-infrastructure communication for providing an intelligent traffic network service has been actively carried out.
As such, it is expected that types of hacking on a future smartvehicle will diversify and evolve into a distributed form because communication packets will increase and communications with various external devices will be performed.
However, while resources that can be used in a vehicle are limited, hacking types are diversified and distributed, so that it is not easy to effectively cope with hacking.
Especially, hacking and attacks on security while a vehicle is stopped or driven may have a serious effect on driving safety as well as on privacy of a driver. For example, if an engine of a vehicle is stopped or steering handle/brake is incorrectly operated due to hacking, safety of the driver may be jeopardized.